The "COMFORT" scale is a tool that will allow physicians and nurses to objectively assess the amount of distress that infants and children are experiencing while in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. The use of this scale will allow physicians and nurses to assess objectively the efficacy of pharmacologic and psychological interventions used to reduce stress.